


(佐鸣)来画人体吧~(三)

by SNOKI



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOKI/pseuds/SNOKI
Summary: 感谢观看，就到这里了，以后会开新坑的~
Relationships: lovers - Relationship





	(佐鸣)来画人体吧~(三)

01.

一晃四年过去了，两人早已毕业，毕业后就同居了。鸣人在一家画室工作，有着不错的收入，想着攒够一定的钱后，自己开一家画室。佐助毕业后自然而然地成了一位钢琴家，因为他的技艺高超，形象又好，所以飞速走红，现在已经有能力在各地巡演了。

为什么不靠佐助开画室呢？

“因为那个混蛋实在太讨厌了，他竟然说我不能靠自己干出一番事业!哼，我偏要自己去做!”

佐助现在一个月都回不来几次，这可苦了鸣人。

“唉，佐助又去演出了，这次一走就是半个月，这才第二天，好想他╥﹏╥” 鸣人对着自己缝的一个十分粗糙的佐助玩偶说道。

佐助走的第三天，想他……

佐助走的第四天，想他……

佐助走的第五天，想他……

……………………………………

转向佐助这边

“取消了？什么原因？”

“呃，这个，主办方临时变动，把咱们的演出删减了。不过他们又给了我们一些赔礼，以示歉意。您……不会生气吧？”助理答道。

“不会，这没什么。”

这确实没什么，不过是少赚点钱，他也不在乎。比起这个，佐助更迫切地想见鸣人，算算也过去了十天，不知道那家伙有没有想他?不会趁他不在家天天吃泡面吧？想到这里，佐助浅笑了一下，都毕业快两年了，还和小孩子一样。提前回家，也算是给他个惊喜。

(吃着泡面的鸣人打了个喷嚏)

佐助离开的第十一天的傍晚，鸣人煮好泡面，打开音乐

『穿过黑夜 我才发现 每一束光的方向

或许那天 拥抱之后 就已是个错误开场

看着过往 反复徘徊 无声无息地退让

终于还是让时间教会我们如何成长』 

鸣人皱了皱眉头，太悲伤了，换到下一首 

『我喜欢你 连同你的缺点也变可爱

也喜欢你 只在我面前才像个小孩

我习惯你 总能因为我变得勇敢

却又把脆弱藏好 只有我能看穿』

听着欢快的曲调，鸣人的心情也变得欢快起来了，还有四天，再坚持一下就可以见到他了。

吃完晚饭后，鸣人打开电脑刷微博，看看大佬的画，一旁的音乐没有关，好让房间里不显得那么寂静空虚。忽然听到敲门声，鸣人看看表，八点多，谁会这个点儿来呢？

趴在门上，透过猫眼，鸣人看见一个穿着黑色西装的男子，是物业吗？鸣人想了想，毕竟自己也是个男子汉，没什么好怕的，便打开门……

02.

“唔!”

一开门就看见佐助的脸，还没反应过来，就被人吻住。佐助一边吻着，一边慢慢走进屋子，关上门，把鸣人抵在墙上。

不像两年前那样青涩，佐助的吻带上了侵略性，霸道地撬开鸣人的牙关，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，偌大的房间里只有滋滋的水声和音乐在响。

『还以为半杯香槟能使情绪冷静

你的声音甜过威士忌加冰

是我 突然有些恍惚的原因 』

“这歌词不错”

佐助终于放开鸣人，轻轻说道。

『明明只是朋友间的交际

拿嘘寒问暖当是润滑剂。 』

“还挺符合咱俩的。”

“佐助你怎么这么快就回来了?”

“之后再解释，先干正事。”

没等鸣人好好消化“正事”的含义，佐助一把抱起鸣人，放在床上。

“该奖励我一下吧?”

“嗯?为什么？”

“我专门赶下午飞机回来见你，本来可以明天再回来的。”

“嗯……好吧，想要什么奖励？”

“帮 我 舔”(坏笑)

诶?!之前一直是佐助给他口，完全没经验呐，不过……

“看在你这么急着回来见我的份上，我就勉强答应吧”

改成跪坐在床上，佐助起身

“帮我脱掉。”

鸣人顺从地解开佐助的皮带，褪下裤子，看到佐助的性器因刚刚的吻已经勃起。鸣人先套弄了两下，随即学着以前佐助给自己口的样子，含住了他烫热的阴茎。

“唔……”有点咸咸的，满是佐助的气味。

佐助感到一种从未有过的体验，一种被温暖湿润的口腔包围的感觉，快感向全身散发，手不自觉地插入鸣人柔软的头发里。

鸣人感到了他的手，卖力地吞吐着佐助的欲望，舌在龟头处打转。唔，想看看佐助的表情，鸣人抬头看了佐助一眼。

注意到鸣人的视线，一低头就看到心上人眼中狐狸般狡黠的神色，佐助下腹一热，揉揉自己大腿间的金色团子。鸣人也感到佐助的兴奋，因为口中的性器又涨大几分，本来就含不住现在更难办到，而佐助的手又压着鸣人的头，呼吸开始有点不畅，鸣人眼角漏出点点生理性的盐水。

“唔唔……唔!”

用力推开佐助，大口喘着气

“你要憋死我啊？!”

本来是不太好听的话，但在佐助眼里，鸣人现在衣冠不整，头发被他揉得有些乱，眼里还有泪光闪动，再搭上脸上的绯红，一点也不凶，完全就是在邀请他的样子嘛。

“哼，吊车尾的，你不行啊。”

鸣人刚喘了几口气，就听见佐助一脸冷漠说他不行，气不打一处来，愤愤地说：

“混蛋佐助，男人不能说不行！不信试试!”

佐助挑眉，“哦?你说的”扔给鸣人一个抱枕，命令着说道:

“自己把衣服脱了，趴上去，屁股翘高，我帮你做润滑”

轻车熟路地从柜子里拿出润滑剂倒在股沟和自己手上，从容地戳入微微颤抖的穴口。刚进入就被鸣人的甬道紧紧夹住，扣弄了一阵才能进入两根手指。已经十分熟悉了，所以很容易就找到鸣人的敏感点。

“唔啊……啊!”

“是这里了对吧”

“唔……”

鸣人把头低下，不知道为什么光是手指进来他就这么兴奋。佐助则恶劣地连连按压敏感点，惹得鸣人甬道不住收缩。

“佐助……快点进来……”低低的呻吟着，屁股也忍不住的颤动。

“不过，家里好像没有套了。”

“那个……其实……我准备了的说”

音量因羞耻而逐渐减小，

“上次不是用完了么……我又买了些……”

“在哪？

“那个抽屉里。”

快速下床快速找到快速回来

“这是……番茄味？”

“我觉得你可能会喜欢……是我专门挑的嘚吧唷!”

看着眼前人的傻样，嘴角微微勾起

“我很喜欢，吊车尾的。”

带上套，一回头就看到令人血脉喷张的一幕:鸣人双腿大张趴在垫子上，屁股高高抬起，两根手指在自己小穴里不断扣弄，液体顺着股线流下，好不色情。

“今天这么着急？”

“唔……佐助……快进来……”

上床抽出鸣人的手指，扶着自己的性器，慢慢进入。鸣人的细腰被紧紧握住，直直掼入的感觉逼得说不出话来，快感不断地从交合处涌入，双手无力地垂在两边，腿也在微微颤抖，随着波动摇摆着，长发一下下地拍打着后背。

“唔……嗯……哈哈”

不断摩擦着敏感的内壁，身子都变得燥热起来，高亢的叫声从根本无法合拢的唇瓣中发出。

“唔……佐助，要去了……”

“再忍一下”

一只手绕到前端，堵住马眼

“等我一起去。”

“啊……哈……你个混蛋……”

“……”

突然被佐助翻过来，垫子被扔到一边，性器在甬道里转了一圈，手指依然堵着，一种奇异的快感袭来。不知又是几十下的大力抽插，鸣人意识都开始涣散，『不行……要坏了……』脚趾蜷缩着，头不住地后仰，眼睛眯起来，想发泄却不能的感觉快把鸣人逼疯。

“佐助……真的不行了……我不要了……呜呜”

轻轻地抽涕引来佐助阵阵心疼，但仅仅是心理上，身体不但没有心疼，反而加快速度，继续大力肏着身下人。

终于，佐助射了出来，同时放开了手指。鸣人的精液终于可以释放，喷在佐助线条清晰的腹肌上。

高潮过后的鸣人还没缓过来，躺在床上大口喘气

“……哈……哈……混蛋，明天一定弄死你……”

“如果明天你还有力气下床的话。”

“……你!”

音乐还在响着

『我本就鲁莽凡人 才 动情得认真

我曾年少受困 依然 勇敢拥抱爱人

你 仍是为我垂首 造 安全的远城

我 做忠诚人下臣 无畏写剧本

看 少年仍能狂奔 也 快意笑红尘

有举世无双 星辰』

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看，就到这里了，以后会开新坑的~


End file.
